The Saiyajin Bounty Hunter
by kyllir
Summary: In a distant galaxy, a strange bounty hunter targets Saiya-jins as his prey... what happens when he targets Earth? And who followed him? *CHAPTER 1 IS UP!*
1. Prologue

The Saiya-jin Bounty Hunter: Prologue  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but the hunter is mine, as twisted and evil   
as he is... yukkers!  
  
A/N: This part is kind of twisted, but it is just the prologue, and the other   
chapters will not be as sadistic as this one.  
  
The wind howled through the trees, sending their last crumbling leaves to the ground.   
It was dark, there were clouds everywhere, this is a very desolate place. In the distance,   
there is a shadowy cloaked figure standing over the form of a man. He is kicking him, he   
places his foot at the small of the man's back, and puts all his weight on it, meanwhile   
pulling a furry brown appendage from around the man's waist. He pulls the tail taut and   
produces a shining dagger. He then cuts the tail from its base in one swift motion. The   
man groans in pain. The cloaked figure grabs the man by his ample hair, and lifts him off   
the ground,  
  
"I'll not ask you again. Where were you going??" He demands, kicking him in the   
gut. The man coughs and blood flows from his mouth. He manages a raspy reply,  
  
"I'll... never tell... the likes of you..." he spits in the figure's face. This produces   
a twisted grin, revealing the figure's jagged yellow teeth.   
  
"Very well... stubborn Saiya-jin..." he then creates a glowing sphere of light, and   
sends it flying through the dying Saiya-jin, who crumbles to the ground and chokes one   
last breath. The cloaked figure lifts up the severed tail into the light, and frowns,  
  
"Damn, I'll have to clean it before I can add it to my collection..." he storms   
towards the Saiya-jin's abandoned space pod, and tears off the door with relative ease. He   
presses a few of the buttons, and a name flashes across the screen in Saiyago.  
  
"Chikyuu." The figure turns away without another word, his brown fur cloak   
billowing in the wind.  
  
  
  
Well that's it for the prologue, I hope you all liked it! Have a groovy day ^_^ AND MAY  
THE FICS BE WITH YOU!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Just like old times

The Saiya-jin Bounty Hunter  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but the hunter is of my own creation.  
  
A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, all 5 of you ^_~ you guys are awesome!  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise over the tops of the trees, the morning dew hung heavily from the leaves. A slight breeze picked up, causing the tiny drops of water to fall from the branches. Suddenly, an orange blur shot by, quicker than the blink of an eye. The branches billowed as the man flew by, heading west. Goku had a determined look on his face as he flew as fast as he possibly could without drawing too much attention to himself. He carefully monitored his ki as he landed on the outskirts of West City. He grinned and began running towards the Capsule Corporation complex. Moments later, he arrived at the front door, grinning widely and jogging in place as he rang the doorbell. He was greeted by a tired looking Trunks.  
  
"Hi Goku, what are you doing here so early?" he grumbled as he tried to move his disheveled hair back into place,  
  
"I need to talk to your mother, where is she?" he asked, still jogging in place and grinning. Trunks gave him a strange look and moved aside,  
  
"I think she's still sleeping, but you can come insi-" he was cut off as Goku rushed past him and into the house, Trunks sighed and closed the door, "Why'd you run here instead of flying?" he asked, Goku snickered,  
  
"I wanted to get here without being detected." he whispered, and then laughed some more, Trunks sweatdropped,  
  
"Okay." he stared at Goku, he was acting like a little kid that had just been told a secret, he wondered what he was doing here, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the Dragonballs,  
  
"So, what do you need to talk to Mom about? Maybe I could help?" he asked, Goku smiled,  
  
"That's real nice of you, Trunks," he said, and then added in a whisper, " I think I can let you in on it," he winked, and Trunks shrugged and listened,  
  
"Y'know that Videl's gonna have her baby soon," he held back a giggle, "I was going to go find my Grandpa's Dragonball for a present!" he smiled, and burst out laughing, Trunks stared at him, 'yep, definitely acting like a kid who knows a secret.'  
  
"Alright, I think I know where the Dragon Radar is, I'll go get it," then winked at Goku, "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone," and then walked into the next room in search of the elusive radar, while Goku was still rolling around on the floor, laughing. When Trunks returned moments later, Goku was wiping tears from his eyes, and was just beginning to sit up, then, all of a sudden, 'RIP!' and Goku fell over again, but he had stopped laughing. Trunks just stood and stared as the mighty warrior stood up again, only to lose his balance again, and was confused for a moment, until he saw a patch of brown fur. "Goku, your tail grew back." Trunks told him, Goku looked confused, he glanced behind him and saw the furry appendage, and his eyes lit up,  
  
"Yay! My tail is back!" he practically shouted, then covered his mouth, "I really missed it!" he said in a quieter voice, "I wonder where it's been all these years!" Trunks rolled his eyes at the display, but smiled, he hadn't seen anyone so happy for a while. He handed Goku the radar and gave him a salute,  
  
"Happy searching, Goku, I hope you find your Dragonball. I'm going back to bed now," he yawned, "see you later!" and with that, he disappeared into the hallway leading to his room. Goku smiled and jogged quietly out of the building, and back to the outskirts of the city. He pushed the button on the radar, pleased to hear the satisfying 'bleep' that meant there was a Dragonball nearby. Suddenly, he got an idea, he called Kinto'un to him as quietly as possible, and when the cloud arrived he leapt astride it,  
  
"Guess what, Kinto'un! My tail grew back! And we get to go on a Dragonball hunt! Just like old times," he smiled, as the cloud took off and flew in the direction of the Dragonball. After about seven minutes, the cloud came to a halt, and Goku jumped back down to the ground. He quickly surveyed his location, he was standing on top of a rocky plateau, there were piles of stones everywhere. He clicked the button on the radar, and the magnification increased, the ball was in the pile to his left. He looked for a moment, and plunged his hand into a crevice, seconds later, his hand emerged holding a shining ball. He examined it,  
  
"Darn. six stars. Oh well! Maybe the next one!" he shoved the ball back into the crevice and jumped back on Kinto'un. They flew on westward for a few moments before they caught the location of the next Dragonball, and came to a halt over a wide river. Goku looked back at the radar, and it looked like the next ball was in the river, so he stripped down and dove into the water.  
  
"Ah! It's cold!" he cried, then went back underwater. He searched the bottom of the river, pushing rocks aside and looking through the sand, until he saw a spherical object, covered in seaweed, and caught on a branch. Goku grabbed the sphere and pulled off the plants, revealing a luminous orange ball, he surfaced with a big grin on his face.  
  
"I got it!" he held the ball up triumphantly, four stars glittered inside. Goku climbed back onto the cloud and dressed himself. Then looked down at the Dragonball in his hands,  
  
"It's been a while, Grandpa." he said as the cloud turned towards Mt. Paozu.  
  
Alrighty, that's it for now... sorry its so short! I feel I've made y'all wait long enough. I promise a nice lengthy chapter in the future though!  
  
Poll/prompt: What would you do for a Klondike bar? 


End file.
